This invention relates to gummed tape dispensers of the type that contain a moistener for moistening the gummed surface of the tape as it is drawn from the dispenser and a cutter for cutting lengths of tape. In the past, such tape dispensers have been widely employed in shipping departments for sealing cardboard boxes and other containers. This type of tape performs well in keeping boxes closed but is troublesome when it comes to opening the box flaps sealed thereby and often requires that the central portion of the tape be cut between the flaps with a sharp instrument before the flaps can be opened.